


A Dark Plan

by horus1251



Series: Next Adventure [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 1967, Amara and Dean are destined to be together, Chuck is Evil, Dean's destiny is to become the new God, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry is Wizard Royalty, Incredible Powerful World, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death, Political Harry Potter, Powerful Dean, Powerful Harry, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Voldemort is not the only dark lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: After the two left for Vocation they suspect they could have at least 200 years off but no the Endless absorbing the Light and Dark magic decided that they couldn't wait so they froze time in that world and summoned everyone to their Realm. Now Harry and the team have to go on their next adventure. Kill and Replace God while making certain the balance is kept by uniting the Darkness's Consort after Releasing her.With Harry being sent back to 1967 he must fix this world's Magical world and then deal with the Supernatural side. Even worse Demons and Angels are real and Harry as Master of Death must learn about this world.
Relationships: Amara/Dean Winchester, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter
Series: Next Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044639
Kudos: 4





	A Dark Plan

Appearing in the Council chambers Harry and Gabrielle look around stunned as the other Endless all look at them and they were around a defendant's chairs. Then Death stomps down and whispers '' I sorry Master and Mistress I can't go against them all ''. Then his clothes change from his black robes into a suit with a suitcase and he stares forward as he goes to defend the two. 

Confused Harry and Gabrielle look at each other then they turn to the Endless who nod as they say '' Good you're here we can now start absorbing the Light Magic you've used in that world to send you to that world ''. 

Stunned Harry shouts '' Wait I thought I could have a vacation ''. 

Snorting Lady Fate '' And what lose you for a while no we want it done now and so it shall ''. 

Growling Death says '' Yes but this will only worsen the situation using Light Magic like this will allow the Dark to create more dark wizards and Lords ''. 

Lord Time waves it off '' Then they can stop them too ''. 

Growling Death curses '' Fuck fine then I want your aid in giving them the best chance ''. 

Nodding Lord Magic and Lady Magic the only ones on Death side '' Done ... I am sorry my children ''. 

Harry understood '' Wait your cutting in because of your Impatience ''. 

Smirking the others walk out not even answering with only Lord's Death and Magic staying looking upset then Death sighs '' Yes my Sister has done what she does best and convince the others to act now ''. 

Harry growls '' So we go to that Harry Potter world you spoke of ''.

Death and Magic nod the grunt'' Yes it will be that world plus well Supernatural world as well ''.

Harry and Gabrielle look at the two and asks'' Why did you say it like that ''?

Death hesitantly answers '' That world is a favorite of my brothers Mayhem and Madness also that world is one of the few our Brother and Sister I guess you would call him God and Darkness rule except that world's God is a dick and evil to boot and by sending you it will force you to well kill that world's God but not before giving God's Power to The Darkness Mate who will then rule as the New God and Darkness plus you have to battle Wizards and Witches who had the weakest Squib is equal to the Dumbledore of your world ... Yeah we hate that world ''. 

Eyes wide in horror Harry curses then sighing '' Okay what is my Background and history I can't be Harry Potter and work effectively ''. 

Magic nods '' Agreed which is why we will speak to both of you to create a custom Background and history for that world the only thing that can't change is your last Name which is Peverell and the year is 1967 this is done so you have a chance to teach the Marauder Generation ''. 

Harry eyes wide Harry groans at the pain he will feel then Gabrielle asks '' what are the other difference to our world ''. 

Magic grins '' Well a few differences our the fact that the Magical world has many more monsters and the Pagans and demons are a power in the world and thanks to that and the fact there have been wars fought against the pagans Who are Immortal but can be killed except after some time return to life and the demons who if killed return to Hell and reform and the fact that angels exist except God made them dependent on him and his love and made certain that his son Lucifer who as you can guess rebel but only because of circumstances not under his control and the fact that the Darkness was locked away which messed with the scales and Lucifer was the Lock and the balance was forced to turn him dark except as a Creation of God it would cause him to turn to well the stories you've heard about him. The Angels themselves without God in heaven since he left are becoming desperate for him to return and willing to do anything but that's just on the Muggle and Supernatural side on the Magical side you will see a mixture of well actually lords and Ladies meaning you will have house Guards and soldiers plus armies answering to each Lord luckily the rankings are the same except the Potters are a most Ancient and Most Noble and a branch of the Peverells while the Peverells are Utmost Ancient and Utmost Noble the highest rank in the Magical world. There will even be slaves of which House Peverell is cursed with enhancing sexual appetite which is why they will have many Female and Male slaves. 

Shocked Harry asks '' Will we be cursed ''. 

Death sighs sadly '' Yes and no to the Peverells Slaves aren't slaves they are members of the family and ways to create branch lines of which there are 200 lines for the record all over the world. The yes part is the heightened sexual appetite but that was caused by your magic ''.

Oh, and for the record in this world Branches of the families answer to the Main branch or the highest Rank in the alliance of which there is one your a part of the Peverell alliance and you have 30 Families all of which answer to the Peverells. The Magical world is also a true world with Magic expanding the Magical world worse is that non Sentient Creatures are treated like Slaves and the world is always at war against some Dark Wizard and Lords well you have the recipe for a disaster oh and the Magical world is both more advance but Ancient then the Muggle world with so many different laws than your world ''. 

Pale Harry whispers ''and this is the world They want us to go to ''. 

Nodding Magic grips his staff that he always carry '' Yes we want you to remove the slavery or at least change and add as many laws protecting slaves and giving them as many rights as you can and defeat the Dark forces forever while also keeping those who are dark but by Magic not by evil deeds alive and free we even want you to unite the Magical world together then we want you to battle God and make certain The Darkness and her chosen mate fall for each other and take up roles as the God and Goddess of the world which is why we were both fighting so hard this is something big ''. 

Harry sighs as he nods '' Fine let's set up a history ''. 

Before they left Magic says '' Oh and for the record, Albus in this world isn't evil or even about the greater good but the reason it is so bad is Albus is virtually powerless yes he is chief warlock but when he accepted the title he limited his power ''. 

Harry freezes at that news then he asks ''and what are the powers of the chief warlock ''. 

Magic thinking answers '' He only has 4 really one is to offer sanctuary to anyone who hasn't had a trial. The second is he can have a trial made. 3 in the event of a Blood Feud or an event that could cause two families to go to war he will judge the families and if there is evidence then that chief warlock can force the criminal family to pay up to the wrong family but if it is a blood feud he can force the two to air out their difference but if it doesn't end or if it worsens then that Chief warlock can pay the two families millions of galleons. Finally, Chief Warlock will act as the voice of the Wizengamont should Merlin who in this world created the Wizengamont wish to speak from his realm of Avalon then Chief Warlock will be possessed and he will speak through him. Now Merlin has ultimate Authority but his power was so great that after Arthur died he was forced to work through Vassals and he can't return fully until Arthur does which actually is soon because the Darkness mate's Brother is a candidate to be Arthur return. 

Shocked Harry and Gabrielle were led away by Death who was leading them out of the council room down a pure white hallway leading the two to his office so Death can work out their History and Identify while Lord and Lady Magic get some books to train and teach them about the new world while also bringing back the dead to train them to Win a war and duels and how to survive that world especially with their new powers and responsibilities they will soon have plus the dangers of that world all the while the two were thinking of their future roles.

Entering Death's office the two notice that it was based on a lawyer's office with a single desk with a computer on top of it drawlers connected to it plus cabinets along the wall and a single door which leads to Death's realm where he sleeps and eats and plays well whatever he wants. 

With two chairs appearing in front of Death's desk Harry and Gabi sit while Death opens his desk and brings out 2 Binders placing them on the table he grins as Death says '' Now I should explain in more detail in that world Merlin is basically King but of magic and since he can't be everywhere he gave the tasked to the Seven or the Utmost Ancient and Utmost Noble houses which our Peverell, Noir, Lefay, Faraway, Stark, Targaryen and Lannister they are wizarding Royalty because the seven were given a realm or world to command what you need to worried about is Peverell and Noir because you Harry are Lord Peverell and you Gabi will be Lady Noir the other houses aside for Stark are dead as per Utmost laws everything once their's was split between you three but first. 

Pulling out a separate folder he hands Harry the folder making him frown until Death says '' That is the folder of Lucifer before the mark as you read it will actually show you how the mark changed him ''. 

Harry frowning for a moment then he asks '' Wait you want me to fix Lucifer don't you ''. 

Shrugging Death answers '' We prefer it but if you don't well then ... uh I don't have to worry the moment you read it and see what it and God did you will be pissed and more than willing to aid him ''. 

Sighing Harry asks '' Why do you want him saved''??

Death smiles '' That is simple Lucifer and I mean all Lucifer's under the command of any world we don't rule our father made him the center should he die well our Father's enemy will rise and if he does it is possible creation itself will be destroyed ''.

Harry growls as he sighs '' How ''. 

Death smiles '' Magic is as of now gathering books and people to teach you everything about your new world and your powers and as an advantage you don't need to meet 200 branches no each branch is divided by ten meaning only 20 families run the others''. 

Gabi gasps as Harry thinks '' 20 ''chuckling he moans '' I'm guessing we are the magical mafia ''. 

Death snorts '' Yes and no your highest branch family is but by Law your not oh if your wondering in that world being Mafia is different once you learn you will be pleased to be in command of one''. 

Harry snorts as he nods and opens the folder suddenly his mind was shown Lucifer Mind and history disgusted he jerks out after it ends panting '' I see what you mean and your right the boy didn't have a chance ...but what about hell ''. 

Death grins '' It was supposed to be like Prison with souls paying for their sins then they would be given a chance to repent but then God had the brilliant idea of removing the demons we made which for the record made us angry and allowed Lucifer to make his own so we have no choice but allow it to carry out the same we will gift you with the power to gift Lucifer with the power he was supposed to have as King of Hell which is non-negotiable what is negotiable is Lucifer being given back his titles and full power which he lost when God removed them ''. 

Sighing Harry nods as he rubs his face then he sighs as he reaches out for the Peverell Binder. 

With a grin, Death says '' The Peverells are Greek and are Pagan followers serving the Pagan greek gods who in that world are real, in fact, the Peverells are the legacy of Thanatos and Hecate only Demigod, son many, in fact, are descended from the Pagans oh in this world the gods are a mixture of the Percy Jackson books and monsters but they truly care about their followers which are only the magical out of all your branches the Potter family is the strongest and they are roman descended and the bloodline of the storm gods Jupiter, Neptune and Aeolus and such there family magic is Storm magic ''. 

Nodding in understanding Harry opens the Binder reading his family history including any inventions they made from Potions to spells, wards, and Enchantments and the history of his branch houses and vassal houses. 

Meanwhile, Gabi was doing the same. 

Death's Realm 

Death meanwhile was gathering gifts to give the two with a smirk as his siblings made a mistake allowing him to give the two more than twelve gifts something he is usually limited in gifting only 1 or 2. 

Summoning the souls of their 100 dead children he asked each if they were willing to aid their parents with each of them agreeing to aid them, Death gifted each with the immortality of a reaper with the same powers as a Reaper he then had the 100 being the branch lines. 

With his siblings basically giving death free reign he could count that as one gift. 

Summoning the souls of Harry's and Gabi's Friends and Family Death to manage to make it would be his friends and family the two would meet and aid him. Meaning the James Potter of that world is the James Potter of Harry's world with that world memory added to the memories of this world. 

What surprised Death was the fact that Harry's closest friends were all bored without adventures with Harry which amused Death to the point he gave them the Immortality of the Pagans who are like the gods in Percy Jackson except only a God killing another god which would make them fade but only if the god had no followers. In any other case if a god kills a god they will die like in Immortals but their souls go to Tartarus and they are reborn.

Hearing yelps of pain Death turns to his reapers who were teaching everyone who has already been brought back. 

Death's office 

Finishing his family history Harry turns to the Title Page.

Archduke Prince Lord of the Utmost Ancient and Utmost Noble house of Peverell -Lord of North America, Europe, Africa, and Australi strongest of the 3 remaining Utmost Ancient and Utmost noble houses.

Surprised Harry turns back to the family history title page and reads that the house gained North America and, Africa, and Australia from the Lefay and Faraway houses. But House Peverell is the oldest house in the world at 40,000 years old.

Curious he reads what House House Noir rules. 

House Noir rule Antarctica, Asia, South America, and France. Confused he searches for House Stark stun he reads '' God line the family was turned into Gods as a reward for defeating the Dark lord the Night King. 

Surprised he goes to the Property page 

Peverell manor - Olympus, Greece  
Zeus Mountains - Olympus, Greece  
Poesideon island - Carribean  
Hades Bunker - London, England  
Hera Townhouse - Blackpool, England  
Demeter Vineyard - Rome, Italy  
Hestia Cottage - Winchester, England  
Hermes Villa - Scotland  
Apollo Palace - Egypt  
Ares Fortress - New York, USA  
Aphrodite's Temple - Hawaii  
Hephaestus's Forge - Ireland  
Athena's Library - Alexandria, Egypt  
Artemis Forest - Sicily  
Thantos Cemetery - Sparta, Greece  
Hebe Penthouse - Mattahan, New York  
Triton's Docks - Boston, Masschecuts 

Reading the rest he notices the properties our own by his vassals and branch lines pleased with it he turns to the Business side. 

Zeus Storms - 100% ( Sells potions, Wards, and rituals dealing with Storm and any of his children base abilities )  
Athena's Bookstore -100% ( Sells books )  
Dionysus Winer - 100% ( Sells Wizarding Wines and Alcohol )  
Artemis outdoor supplies - 100% ( Sells Enchanted Trunks and tents plus curse-breaking supplies )  
Apollo Tracking and Hunting -100% ( Trains Aurors and Creature hunters those who come here become the best of the best )  
Hermes Messengers -100% ( Owning a chain of Post offices that breeds and sells the best Massaging birds and from them, all the animals that are sold to act as Messengers are sold they also own a massive network every store that deals in mass owling are own by the company )  
Thantos Necromancers -100% ( Deals in spirits and the dead they put the dead to rest as well as Battle against undead creatures )

Aphrodite Beauty and Spa -100% 

Demeter Plant shops-100% 

Hades Mortician -100% 

Poesideon boat and Seafaring -100% ( Makes and Sells ships as well as bring people on adventures )

Hestia's Funiture and home design -100% 

Hecate creation - 100% Makes and sells Wards, Spells, and Potions and any enchanted items.

Gringotts -30%

Bank of England -50%

Knightly squires - 100% - Trains Hitwizards, Unspeakables, and house guards 

House of Magic -100 % - Use them as the go-to for creatures magic and products

Fire creature Handlers -100% - Sells the Parts of Dragons and any other fire creature to the World

Shareholds own by the Peverells or one of their Vassal houses and Branches: Sleekeazy's Hair Potion  
Company(100%), Daily Prophet(27%), Fleetwood(82%), Rolls Royce(42%), Firebolt Broom Manufacturer(51%), Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour(68%), Taxis London(23%), Honeydukes Company Ltd.(22%), Sovereign Theatre(33%), The Kingly Court(21%), Peachy Witchy(19%), C. Gilbert & Co. Ltd.(61%), Incantation Records(27%), Magical Chrome(13%), London Estate(5%), Wand Tuning(37%), Schletters Distillery(74%), Enchanted Feather Co.(53%), Kowalski Quality Baked Goods(77%), Scribbulus Writing Implements(81%), Quality Quidditch Supplies(45%), Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment(64%), etc.....  
Patents: Probity Probe, Two-way mirrors, Golden Snitch, Boots of Speed, Invisible Ink, Omnioculars, Bag of Tricks, Beautification Potion, Volubilis Potion, Brooch of Shielding, Laughing Potion, Confusing Concoction, Emerald Potion, Dust of Sneezing and Choking, Invisibility Potion, Drowsiness Draught, Murtlap Essence, Invigoration Draught, Oculus Potion, etc...  
Any Branch or Vassal house pays 20% of all Profit and Taxes to House Perevell who then pays the Ministry 

Hmming Harry smiles as he pulls out a parchment and writes down a list of investments in the muggle world BM, Sony, Microsoft, Apple, and Intel, Oil, Energy, Telecommunication, and Banking companies.

Hearing a snort Harry turns to Gabi who was writing down the same list of Investments smirking he says '' Competition ''.

Nodding Gabi and Harry turned back to their Binders turning to their last page they see the Vassal page each have at least 30 Peverell have 32 

Harry opens his and reads 

Vassal houses: Potter, Longbottom, Greengrass, Davis, Weasley, Diggory, Lovegood, Zabini, Delacour, Crouch, Abbot, Macmillian, Clearwater, Shackbolt, Moddy, Dumbledore, Bones, Prewett, Mckinnon, Figg, Olivander, Flitwick, McGonagall, Prince, Flint, Burke, Borgin, Gaunt ( Extinct the only member is an Abomination of magic as such Magic considers him a traitor of the line still has family magic needs you to remove it ), Campbell, Winchester, Krum, and Odgen. 

Smirking Harry shows his wife who reads the Guant comment and laughs Harry says '' Seems I have a way to remove much of the Slytherin Magic from the Guants since the Founders are descended from Pervells making them Branch lines ''. 

Gabby smirks '' Yes the Guant and Slytherin magic without that Voldemort will lose over 50% of his followers and Power ''. 

Harry nods with a smile as he opens his Heirlooms list 

countless gems, jewelry, treasures, art pieces, magical items, rare ores, legendary alchemical substances, mythical magical ingredients, weapons, armor & robes, wands, and staffs that we will need to catalog. Oh and most importantly your Family Grimoire is down below in the vaults. Also, there are the countless small stashes your ancestors have hidden around the globe. 

Reading that he was pleased nodding he goes to his Vaults  
3,9,36  
55 Trillion G  
in Galleons, Kruts, and Sickles from Investments and ownership, shareholds, and Patents 

1,625 Brazllion G  
in properties, Businesses, and Family heirlooms.

Going to close it Harry stops as he reopens the binder and asks '' Gab the two humans they were Winchesters right ''. 

Gabi frowns thinking then she nods '' Yes Sam and Dean Winchester sons of Mary Winchester nee Campbell and John Winchester why ''. Sitting up she sees the two names '' Huh that's not a coincidence ''. 

In agreement, Harry nods then he says '' I'll look into the Winchester and Campbell history perhaps I can get involved earlier than after Dean is removed from hell''.

Gabi frowns as she asks '' Prince what do you plan ''. 

Harry thinking answers '' With this world's history and my power I'll have Severus Snape and his Mother brought back into the Prince family then I'll have Tobias killed for abuse on a magical ''.

Nodding Gabi thinks then asks '' And how is Ellien going to make a living ''. 

Harry smirks as he answers '' I will get Dumbledore to hire her to clean out the Room of Requirement and sell anything that isn't owned by a family or anything that the families no longer want it should gain a steady gold to their vaults the Lupins I will have own a repair shop and an artifact shop in the Muggle world it should earn them a steady sum and a way for Hogwarts to sell to the Muggle world which can be converted into Galleons. 

Grinning Gabi was pleased with the ways he will make his vassal useful rereads her vassal list searching for anyone currently useless finding only squibs she sighs then a thought pops into her head what if she uses the squibs as Potion brewers and rune makers she'll be able to increase productivity for all her businesses pleased she makes a note to hire squibs and a Potion master and Runemaster to teach the squibs. 

Looking over Harry asks '' Which families are your Vassal ''. 

Gabby amused hands it over and with a flash of light the binder only shows the Vassals of the Noir

Noir's Vassal house: Black, Malfoy, Nott, Carrow, Lestrange, Travers, Greyback, Avery, Pettigrew, Dolohov, Thicknesse, Rookwood, Rowie, Macnair, Shunpike, Crabbe, Goyle, Gibbon, Jugson, Karkaroff, Selwyn, Yaxley, Umbridge, Brown, Doge, Marchbanks, Montague, Wikes, Parkinson, Warrington 

Eyebrow raise Harry says in an awed tone '' You can literally cut off all political support if you kick the Lords of each of those lines out of the Houses and place regents in each unless the heir is old enough ''. 

Gabby giggles as she answers '' Right sadly this Voldemort is going for glory domination so he has over a million wizards and witches but this plus our branches if they kick out their vassals we will be able to take most of Voldemort Political and Economic power ''. 

Pleased the two grin at that then Harry asks '' What about the Umbridge Clan ''?

Grimacing she answers '' My house brought them in because of their status as Hunters of Dark forces but now they are so inbred and weak they are actually quite useless ''. 

Harry sighs thinking for a moment he answers '' Send the Umbridge and the Carrows after the truly evil creatures I'll send the Flints, Prewetts, and Figg to aid them perhaps the 6 and their armies can take out Voldemort's Magical Creature army''. 

Looking at Bio for Fenrir Greyback he suggests '' This one isn't completely evil by choice but he has killed ... place his pack under the command of the Blacks with orders to create a strong and loyal army of Dark Creatures ''. 

Gabby thinking nods her agreement with his suggestion. While they wait Harry asks '' What do you think our gifts will be''. 

Hearing a door open the two turn to face Death who walks in with an eyebrow raises the two waits for Death to take a seat then Death begins '' I was working on your gifts and I am done your Branch lines will be led by your children reborn ''. 

Tears coming to their eyes Harry chokes up and asks '' Are kids live ''. 

Death smiles and nods '' Yes and I made them Seraphs Reapers ''. 

Confused the two stare at him making Death sigh '' You will learn once you speak to death but that wasn't all your friends Nevile, Ron, and Hermoine they will be reborn into that generation as twins to their parents ''. 

Feeling Happiness rush into him Harry goes to speak when he sees Death still smirking then he waves him on making Death smile as he answers '' Your Parents and Godfather will both have their memories sadly they have a younger version of themselves so I'm afraid they are in their younger bodies and they are mortal meaning if you want them to be immortal you will have to make them''.

Harry and Gabby pleased hell cheerful ask'' When do we start ''?

Laughing Death holds up his hand '' Wait Master and Mistress I still have to teach you my powers ''. 

Stun the two stare at him then Harry slowly says '' Your telling me in this world I can have your power ''. 

Death rubbing his face '' You will be 10 times stronger then my avatars combined but I want you to remember what I told you about the universe and things but there's one thing I didn't there is a you out there that is The Master of the Endless Death you are the Master of the Avatars of Death which is why you are being sent to travel unlike the Endless Master of Death you won't destroy creation with your presence ''. 

Harry and Gabby outrage goes to speak when Death smirks and says something that causes all anger to disappear'' The Other Harry does my paperwork ''. 

Then the Two stop and snort laughing the two look at Death who was grinning '' Yep he is wishing he was you and to make things worse he can't have sex ''. 

Laughing the two shook their head amuse sighing the two get themselves under control then they look at Death who starts to stand up looking at the two he barks '' Come into my realm time for me to teach you ''. 

After a long while the two finish with Death. 

Walking back to the office the two see Magic standing there '' Let's Go ''. 

Turning the two shrugged and follow him.

Entering Lord Magic's office the two see Magic has brought out over 3 Million books with a grin Magic says '' Let's get to work ''. 

Gulping the two went to work.


End file.
